


I Vow

by thelonelywolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ever - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, My first fic, Weddings, but obviously adapted to spn, i managed to sneak in a Fast reference, it was built on the quote, okay fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywolf/pseuds/thelonelywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will never be alone again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Vow

You weren’t prepared for his stunning beauty. This magnificent being was finally yours. To have and to hold, until the end of time. You were supposed to be walking down the aisle, but where’s the fun in that? He stared at you, his jaw dropping in awe as you walked towards him. 

But once that satisfied smirk crossed his face, you forgot all about walking. Giddy with the knowledge that he was going to be yours and yours alone, you thought "fuck it,"' and ran to him. Who cared about formalities? The pair of you were never ones for rules and social norms anyways. Reaching the altar, you laughed and jumped into his arms. He caught you with waiting arms and a breathtaking smile. Chuckling, he set you back on your feet, across from him where you belonged. 

“Couldn’t wait to get up here, could you, sweetheart?” You smiled shyly at him, not even denying his words. “When have I ever been patient, Winchester?” He chuckled again, and nodded at Cas to begin the ceremony. Cas’ soothing voice was like thunder and honey as he officiated. When it came time for your vows, you grabbed your soon-to-be-husband’s hands, and stared soulfully into his eyes. Your gaze dug beneath all his self-loathing, and you began to speak the words you wrote for him, pouring your words into his very soul. 

“You will never be alone again. Neither heaven, nor hell, nor purgatory can keep us apart. I vow wherever you go, I go. Whatever stupid self-destructive hero-complex plan you devise, I’ll be by your side to see it through. You ride, I ride. Whether it be a cruise in the impala, or a hasty getaway from another near-death experience. You fight, I fight. It doesn’t matter if you’re fighting your own mind, or Lucifer himself. I’ll be there, fighting for you, always. And if you ever die on me, Dean Winchester, I’m gonna die with you. It doesn’t matter, that Heaven doesn’t want us and Hell’s afraid we’ll take over, I’ll be by your side wherever we end up."

A single tear fell from his eye, and he smiled gratefully at you. You were the chink in his armor, the angel blade up his sleeve. The only weakness he had, and his greatest strength. You were the one he had the privilege of loving for the rest of his existence.


End file.
